31 - Aladdin in Space
"#31 - Aladdin in Space" is the 32nd episode of Skippy's Short Stories. Synopsis Skippy is about to tell the story about Aladdin. Suddenly, Uncle Scruffy interrupts him and tells him he cannot tell the story, to which Skippy says that it is what he does. Scruffy says everybody knows the story of Aladdin since they saw the Disney movie. Skippy tells him his version is different, but Scruffy guesses the version would be exactly like this: "Once upon a time, there's this little man named Aladdin. Next thing you know, he's got a genie. And next thing you know, Aladdin and Jasmine are makin' out on the Magic Carpet. Stupid!" When Scruffy asks Skippy (who facepalms in frustration) if that was exactly what he was going to say, Skippy says no, though he tells Scruffy he was pretty close. Scruffy says he knows "what the people dig and what the cats like" and tells Skippy to let him tell him what they like. When Skippy asks what they like, Scruffy says that "the cats would like it and the people would dig it" if he would tell the story of Aladdin in Space; but he pronounces it as "Aladdin IN SPAAAAAAAACE!", with the title appearing. When Skippy asks, "Aladdin?", Uncle Scruffy finishes, "IN SPAAAAAAAACE!" and the title reappears. Skippy tells Scruffy to do it again together and counts down and says, "Aladdin IN--" and the title appears, but then disappears when Skippy realizes Uncle Scruffy is not joining in. So Skippy counts down and tries again and this time, Scruffy joins him. He tells Skippy that the people would "eat it up like a dog would eat a biscuit". Skippy asks if "the cats are gonna dig it and the people are gonna love it because the dogs eat the biscuits" and Scruffy congratulates Skippy, telling him he knows how to speak his language. Scruffy tells Skippy he has to go now, to which Skippy replies, "Good!" and Scruffy leaves. Skippy decides to tell the story of Aladdin in Space. The title then appears in a starry night background. Skippy tells the story about a man named Aladdin hanging out in a space station in space. Skippy says all the people are staring at him because he has holes in his pants, shirt, hat, and curly shoes. Since the atmosphere was sucking up inside the holes, Aladdin's legs have turned green. One day, the princess of a space station decides to run away from her robotic father Zip-Zap. The princess comes running down through the street and needs to make out with a poor kid. Aladdin comes and tells the princess to look at him since his legs are green, so they started to kiss, which is censored out. He finds out her name is Jasmine and is named after a famous rock. So Aladdin tells her to go back home while he digs in a big hole and try to find himself a nice big cupful of genie. He goes running down to a big space cave, where he finds an Acme Space Cup and decides to put his butt on it and rub it back and forth. As he does, a Genie comes out of the cup and asks Aladdin why he is rubbing his butt on his cup. Aladdin tells him he just got him out of his cup and he has to do everything he says because he is his genie and he just got him out. A battle then begins and Aladdin is sitting down facing the Genie, who tells Aladdin he will grant him his 3 wishes, only if he could take him to an arm-wrestling match, which Aladdin accepts. All of a sudden, they lock fists and they stare at each other, with sweat beaming off of their brows. Suddenly, Yoda jumps out of one of the moon rocks. He comes running over and tells Aladdin, "Use the Force, Luke!". Aladdin tells him his name is not Luke, but he'll use the Force anyway. So he picks up a big rock with the word "FORCE" written on it and throws it at the Genie, who falls down. Aladdin wins the arm-wrestling match, so about 5 minutes, Genie stands up and shakes it off and he now has to grant his new master Aladdin his 3 wishes. He asks what will they be and Aladdin says he wants the hole in his pants to be fixed, so the Genie complies. Then Aladdin says he would like him to take his flying rug because he is bored with it and turn it into a jet plane because he and his monkey Oop-Oop want to go meet the princess since she loves a man flying a jet plane. Genie asks if he means a spaceship and wants Aladdin if he wants to fly around in a spaceship since "girls are like jetliners", so Aladdin changes his mind and tells him to turn it into a spaceship instead; Aladdin also says he wants one of the windows like Bugs Bunny had, so the Genie accepts. They get into the rocket ship, but as they prepare to take off, a snake slithers into the backdoor right before they shut it. Then the rocket ship shoots up into the sky. Oop-Oop has got one window and Aladdin has got the other. Everything seemed like a perfect moment since everything below looked so beautiful, so Aladdin suddenly breaks down into song. After he was done singing the song, he looked over to the side and Oop-Oop has fallen asleep on the floor and he was "snoring like a little monkey does"; after he snores, he says, "Oop! Oop!". Skippy says the chicks dug it, so Aladdin took him along. Aladdin decides to find out what a rattling noise is back behind his seat. As he looks behind it, the rattlesnake from earlier pops up and he is wearing a purple hat and a goatee. Suddenly, he starts to grow and get arms, legs, and even a jacket. He has now transformed into a scary 6-foot man. Scared, Aladdin did not know what to do, but then the man suddenly spoke and he introduces himself as Jafar. Aladdin looked him right back in the eye and asks the "little snakey" what he is doing here since it is "him and his monkey time" and that they are going to pick up his girlfriend Jasmine. Jafar replies, "I am Jafaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!". Aladdin tells Jafar he doesn't know where he is coming from, but he asks him why he is talking like that and asks him to stop it and that he looks big and mean. He tells him to try saying it like, "I'M JAFAR!". However, Jafar says the same thing, but Aladdin interrupts him and corrects him by saying, "I'M JAFAR!". He does the same thing and Aladdin gives up, telling Jafar he is gay. Then he tells Jafar he is going to kick him out of his escape pad and he calls Oop-Oop, and he soon finds the monkey playing at the command center. He's out of control, zooming left and right while the Genie is sitting eating popcorn and giggling to himself as he's watching Jafar and Aladdin have a slap fight. Jafar slaps Aladdin and says, "Ooh! I got you! I'm Jafar, I slapped you in the face!". Then Aladdin slaps Jafar back and says, "I'm Aladdin! I'm poor!". Then Jafar hits him again and says, "Did I mention I'm gay?". All of a sudden, Aladdin slaps him back and says, "I'm POOR!". Genie is still sitting on the sidelines just giggling. So Aladdin turns back and tells the Genie to kill Jafar if he ever wants to be human again and get his wish. So he stands up, rips off Jafar's head, and throws it in the trash bucket (R2-D2). Then he looks down at his skin and realizes he is turning back into a human and he says this is great and wonderful, but he suddenly wonders where Oop-Oop is. Everybody looks over and the monkey has got the controls again, with the rocket shooting right for Jasmine's house. Jasmine is looking out the window patronizing and singing, "It's a wonderfu life!", to which Skippy replies, "For whatever the heck it is!". Suddenly, the rocket crashes and everybody dies, including the Genie because "he's an idiot" and Skippy asks who gives away superpowers and goes to live in a "stupid bottle". He then says, "Come on! STUPID!". Before the episode ends, the words "THE END" appear onscreen and it is shown that Zip-Zap is the only survivor and still floating in space. He flies up to the camera, then flies away and turns into a question mark next to "END." Trivia * Despite the series saying skippyshorts, it is actually Skippy's Short Stories. Gallery Skippy Shorts Aladdin in Space.png Category:Season 2009 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Skippy's Short Stories Episodes